


Begging to be Kissed

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, jensen being sweet and perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's your and Jensen's honeymoon





	Begging to be Kissed

Jensen’s eyes fluttered, when he felt her move beside him. Jensen squinted against the afternoon sun before instinctively reached out wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her naked body back against his. He let out a chuckle when a surprised squeal erupted from her lungs. They had barely left the bed the past few days and even though he had promised her to take her out tonight he was not letting her leave without a fight.

“Where do you think you are going?” He teased her, rolling her and pinning her beneath him. Damn she was beautiful. Her wild y/h/c hair falling in her face and her y/e/c eyes shining up at him.

“To shower,” She laughed slightly struggling beneath him, but Jensen held on to her. Lowering his head down, kissing a trail down her neck to her collarbone.

“And you didn’t think to invite me,” he pouted playfully against her skin, making her giggle and struggle harder against him.

“No cause we are going out tonight and if I invited you we’d never making it out of here. Now get off,” she laughed and Jensen finally let her push him off her. He let out a deep sigh as he watched her get out of bed. Not bothering with clothes and Jensen felt his cock twitch at the sight of her.

She was absolutely breathtaking and she was all his. It was day 4 of their honeymoon and they had barely left the room since they had gotten here. She was going stir crazy and even though Jensen would have been happy to spend both weeks of their little get away, locked up in their suite together, he had promised her a night out tonight. So he let her shower alone. He resisted the urge to push her back onto the bed and pull towel from her body, when she emerged from the bathroom, telling him it was his turn. He did pull her into his arms though, kissing her deeply before breaking free of her with a self satisfied smirk, when he saw the dreamy expression on her face.

He dreamt of her as he showered. Of having her there with him and how the water drops would look on her skin. How they would run down her naked body, caressing her breasts and curves. He groaned softly as he heard her voice from the bedroom, calling for him to hurry. He wasn’t annoyed. Not even a little. He had a hard time being away from her too, even if it was just a wall apart.

Jensen dried up and threw on a pair of jeans and a black thin shirt. He left the top bottoms of his shirt open , knowing it was a hot spanish night outside and the sight of her wouldn’t make it less so.

He sucked in a breath when he opened the door and saw her standing in front of him, in [a red dress and heels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fbwl%2Fset%3Fid%3D210962124&t=ZWI3Njg1ZTlmYmZlYzc4OWZjOTYyMGE2ZjhjN2IzM2M2Mjk5YjA3ZCx3ZFdmWnhSYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153701720332%2Fbegging-to-be-kissed&m=1). She smiled at him and spun around letting him have a good look at her and Jensen moved faster than his brain. He was behind her within seconds pulling her back against his chest making her giggle as she leaned into him.

“I thought you’d like that,” she teased tilting her head back allowing him to kiss her, but she broke free the second his hands began to roam her front. Jensen groaned in disappointment making her laugh.

“Later. You promised me a night out remember?” She laughed, reaching for his hand and Jensen took it without hesitation

“You’re gonna be the death of me woman,” he sighed dramatically, loving the feeling of her laughter rolling through her body as she leaned into him, letting him lead the two of them out of the room and out of the hotel into the Spanish streets.

They found a small restaurant and had dinner together. Laughing and talking about the people at home. About their newly bought house and the changes they were going to make to it, when they got back. The conversation between them was simple and easy as always and Jensen found himself falling even further in love with her, even if he hadn’t thought it possible. He couldn’t believe she had married him and this was going to be his life from now on. He had fallen in love with his best friend. His stunning, amazing best friend and here they were. On their honeymoon and he never wanted this to end. He found himself wishing he could stay here with her forever and never go back to the real world that had them separated for month out of the year. She had always been understanding, but he knew leaving her behind in Texas after these couple of weeks to go back to filming would be harder than ever.

Jensen pushed the thought out of his mind as he took her hand leading her back into the streets. He loved watching her excitement as she went from stall to stall, trying to communicate with the people in them. He loved how happy and bubbly she was tonight. He loved how outgoing and at ease she always seemed to be when he was near her. He knew she could be shy and withdrawn but she had changed so much over the past few years. Getting away from her douchebag boyfriend had helped. Jensen had offered her a place to stay when she had come crying to him the middle of the night a few years ago and she had taken it.

He had always known she was special, but it had taken being around her everyday to realize just how much so. He had fallen in love with her slowly as he discovered all her little quirks. He loved the way she left a trail of clothes as soon as she got through the door. He loved the way she wiggled her nose when she was thinking and grading papers. He loved the way she hummed when she was cooking. More than anything he loved the way she had let him in. The way she had comfortably let him share her life with him even before their first kiss.  

They had been best friends for a long time so her living with him had seemed natural. Neither of them had intended to fall in love with each other, but it happened and now Jensen couldn’t picture life without her by his side. She was his rock and his happiness and he would do anything for her. He would do anything to keep the beautiful smile on her face and hear her laugh.

He spotted a stall that were selling flowery hair clips and smiled, knowing how perfect one of those would look on her. He glacned at her, making sure she was occupied with the spanish guy trying to sell her a purse and he stepped towards the stall.

It didn’t take him long to pick a flower for her. He quickly paid and turned around to see her standing in the street a few feet away from him, trying to figure out where he had gone. He walked up behind her pulling her back into his chest pressing his lips against her neck, whispering into her ear, “Missed me?”

She spun around in his arms, with a pretend pout on her face. “Don’t do that.” She scolded before spotting the flower clip in his hand. “What’s that?”

Jensen chuckled at her quick change in mood and he gently tugged her hair behind her ear with [the clip](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.flowerclip.com%2Fpics%2FRed-Tulip-1716-flower-hair-alligator-clip.jpg&t=MzI1OTRkMjZhZDAyMmQ0ZjE5NGYzYzUxOGIzZDJhNmQxMDM2ZjQxNCx3ZFdmWnhSYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153701720332%2Fbegging-to-be-kissed&m=1) before releasing it. “I was right it looks perfect on you.”

Jensen felt his heart swell with her laughter when she threw herself into his arms, “I love you, Jay.”

“I love you too, honey.” Jensen mumbled against her hair holding her close. Not caring about the looks the passing people gave them, now caring about anything in the world except for her.

Their hands were intertwined as they walked down the street until they reached a small bar by the beach and not to far away from their hotel. To be honest Jensen wanted to keep walking. He wanted to get back to the hotel, where he had her alone and where he could get her out of that dress. No matter how amazing it looked on her, clinging to her in all the right places as her hips swayed when she walked, it would still look better on the floor.

He couldn’t say no to her though, so when she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes, he caved instantly and let her pull him into the bar. The found a small booth and slipped in on the same side. They were kissing and drinking the sangria she had ordered for both of them and Jensen’s head was buzzing. Tipsy on the booze and high on her.

He let her pull him with her out onto the dance floor. She took his breath away as she grinded against him to the sounds of the guitar band playing in the background. His hands landed on her hips and he pulled her close against him letting her feel the effect she had, the effect she always had on him and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in down for a deep passionate kiss before whispering she needed some air.

Jensen took her hand, letting her drag him out of the bar and down to the beach where she let go of him long enough to remove her shoes. He watched her, his head still buzzing from the booze, his heart still pounding and filled with love, his need for her still evident. He watched her run down to the water, dipping her toes in motioning for him to join her.

“Chicken!” She teased shouting over the rolling of the waves and Jensen could no longer stop himself. He needed her, to touch her, to kiss her, to feel her against him.She squealed as he started moving and she playfully fled him. Jensen laughed as he caught her around the waist lifting her out of the water, carrying her up the beach and laying her down in the sand besides him. He quickly rolled on top of her pinning her beneath him, gently tickling her sides making her squeal with laughter.

“I give, I give. Stooop,” She laughed and he did. Still pinning her down he stared at her. The spark in her eyes and the way she bit her lips. She smiled at him and Jensen felt his heart skip a beat.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered gently brushing her hair away from her face and she leaned into his touch.

“I don’t want this night to ever end,” she spoke quietly and Jensen leaned down to kiss her. Sweet and tenderly at first but soon his need for her and his buzzing head took over and he deepened the kiss. Kissing her with all the passion and love he held for her and his hands began to wander. Roaming all over her soft curves, over her sunkissed legs and under her dress.

She moaned beneath him as she kissed him back with the same fever for a while. He enjoyed the touch of her hands and her legs wrapped around his waist. She was driving him crazy and he forgot everything. He didn’t care if anyone walked by or even where they were. All he cared about was her and his need to feel her, all of her.

Jensen thrusted his hips forward making the growing bulge in his pants rub against her still clothed core. She moaned against his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair given into him. Until his hands found the edge of her panties and her hands shut down closing around his wrists, stopping him.

“Not here,” she giggled and Jensen groaned attacking her neck making her moan and tilt her head giving him room.

“Jensen… stop. Sand…” She managed to gasp and Jensen grinned against her skin.

“What?” he lifted his head looking down at her with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and she lovingly slapped his chest.

“We’ll get sand everywhere if we do it here! Now get off me you perv,” she insisted and Jensen rolled laughing onto his back and she stared at him in confusion.

“So that is what you are worried about? Sand? Not someone catching us or even paparazzi but sand?” Jensen laughed her making her punch his arm before getting on her feet.

“Well you are not the one that would have burns for weeks after a night of fun,” she pretended to sulk but gave in as soon as Jensen was on his feet and his arms were around her again, kissing her deeply.

“Let’s get you to a sandfree bed then, sweetheart,” he winked before grabbing her hand, pulling her half running and giggling after him towards their hotel.

Jensen didn’t stop until he hand her inside the elevator. His hands on her hips, spinning her around and pushing her back against the the cool metal, drawing a gasp from her lips before he strangled it with his kiss. He felt the shoes in her hand against his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his closer as his hands were all over her. Feeling every bit of her he could reach.

He didn’t let her go when the elevator reached their floor. He kept his hands on her, he kept kissing her as the danced from wall to wall towards their room. Her giggles and her touch making his head spin or maybe it was the booze. He didn’t care, he needed her. His hands roamed her body, drawing moans and sighs from her as she fought with the room key. He pulled her back against his chest and his hands cupped her breast and she leaned back into him as the door finally clicked.

Jensen spun her around, pushing her into the room, kissing her as he kicked it closed behind them, making her giggle into his mouth as she finally dropped her shoes on the floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck and jumped. Jensen caught her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and his lips found her cleavage, kissing along the valley of her breasts as he carried her back towards their bed.

Jensen touched her onto the bed, making her jump on the mattress and squeal with laughter. Before Jensen could get to her she was back on her knees, resting a hand against his chest preventing him from getting to her.

“Stay there for a second,” she ordered and Jensen raised a brown looking at her as she bit her lip, reaching behind her back loosening her dress before pulling it over her head. Revealing [her red lace lingerie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finoava.com%2Fimage%2Fcatalog%2F%2FWomen39s-sexy-bra-set-lace-underwear-adjustable-thin-cup-lingerie-set-s%2FWomen39s-sexy-bra-set-lace-underwear-adjustable-thin-cup-lingerie-set-sujetador--descriptionImage6.jpg&t=ZWJlMWQ4M2U5MjMwODFlNDQ2NDk5MjhhYWUyYWNjYzA2ZTUyMzIzMCx3ZFdmWnhSYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153701720332%2Fbegging-to-be-kissed&m=1) to him as the dress feel to the floor.

Jensen’s breath hitched in his throat and his jeans got even more uncomfortable at the sight of her. “Jeez Babe you really are trying to kill me aren’t you?”

Jensen grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air, throwing her back on her back, this time with him on top of her. She was squealing and laughing but Jensen stopped her with a searing kiss.

He felt her hands work on the bottoms of his shirt and his hands slowly roamed her body. Caressing her skin, loving the feeling of her softness beneath his hands and the way she reacted to his touch. He loved how she arched into him and moaned against his kiss. He loved the way she tugged at his shirt, as desperate for him as she was for her.

Jensen pulled back long enough for her to remove it completely and his shirt joined her dress on the floor seconds before his lips found their way to her neck. Kissing and sucking, marking her as his own, making her moan and claw against his skin.

He kissed and licked his way down her neck, to her collarbone, to the top of her breasts peeking out from her bra. Savoring her, wanting to make this last for as long as possible. He slowly kiss and licked his way down her belly to the waistline of her panties making her arch of the bed into him, begging for more. Jensen smiled against her skin ignoring her silent request, moving his lips down her left leg and up the right, stopping before reaching the spot she really needed him to touch.

Instead he sent her a mischievous grin, grabbing her hips and spinning her around to her stomach making her gasp in surprise.

“Jensen…” Her voice were strained with lust as he pressed his body against hers, his lips finding their way back to her neck.

“Trust me,” he whispered into her ears as his lips began their journey down her shoulders and back.

“Always,” she moaned softly, clenching the sheets beneath her. Gasphing slightly and giggling when Jensen playfully sunk his teeth into her butt cheek, before slowly pulling down her panties. He kissed his way up her legs, not leaving a spot untouched before he was satisfied.

Jensen kissed her inner thighs closer and closer to her core, making her spread her legs for him and he slowly ran his tongue over her folds. He groaned in pleasure, loving how she tasted and how wet she always was for him.

“Jay…” she gashed in surprise and pleasure when he sank his tongue into her from behind. This was a new position for them and he found himself being able to reach deeper inside her. She gasped and moaned as his hands flew to her hips, pulling her ass closer against his face. Fuck he loved this. The way she tasted and pushed herself against him. The sounds she made just for him as he body began to shiver and Jensen knew she was close. He didn’t give in. he didn’t move, he just kept eating her out as if she was his last meal. As if he was content doing nothing else for the rest of his life, which wouldn’t be a lie.

He felt her clenched down around his tongue as she came with screams of his name falling from her lips. He held her close as he imagined how she would feel coming around his cock, and he hummed in pleasure of the thought and of her taste as he worked her through her high.

When he finally let her go she rolled back onto her back. Her chest was heaving, her skin was flushed, her hair a mess and fuck she was beautiful. Jensen slowly undid her pants as he watched her watch his every movement. The way she looked at him, so full of lust and love. It was intoxicating.

Jensen pushed his pants and boxer down and stepped out of them before crawling back up the bed to lay besides her. He watched her undo her bra and toss it to the floor before finding her way back into his arms. Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Jensen loved this more than anything. The anticipating of what was to come and still needing nothing more than feeling her body against his. Her tongue dancing with his and her grinding against him, wanting to get impossibly closer and finally he caved.

He rolled her onto her back with him on top of her. Kissing her as his hand guided her leg to rest against his hips before slowly and without guidance pushing himself into her wet warm heat, making them both moan at the feeling.

He hands tangled in his hair as he slowly pulled back out of her, pulling him down against her. “I love you Jay,” her lips grazed over his as he pushed back into her making her gasp his name.

“I love you too, Y/N/N,” Jensen answered before kissing her deeply, setting a slow burning pace, still not willing to let this end too quickly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around him, her hands on his back and his hands roaming her body. Still he needed her closer. He needed to feel all of her against him.

He sat up with her his lap, without pulling out, making her gasp and moan at the movement and new angle. Jensen looked into her eyes as he thrust up into her. He loved the pleasure on her face, the way her mouth fell slightly open, before she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her soft breast against his chest and kissing him deeply as he picked up the pace. He fucked her harder and deeper, turning their kisses into moans and heavy breaths against each other’s lips.

Her gasps slowly turned into to wordless cries and Jensen knew she was close. He angled his hips beneath her as he felt his balls tightening. He trusted into her hitting her g-spot with dead accuracy and she fell against him shivering and calling out his name as he spilled into her calling hers.

They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other and breathing each other in. Jensen gently kissed her shoulder and neck and she ran her fingers through his hair, humming in tired contentment.

She was almost asleep in his arms when he lifted her of him and laying her down on the bed. The only indication that was wasn’t was her hand intertwining with his as he cuddled up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist. He fell asleep with with a smile on his face and with her in his arms, dreaming of the life to days to come and knowing she would be in his life forever. 


End file.
